memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Deity, Part 1
(IDW ongoing) | number = 48 | miniseries = | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Tony Shasteen | published = August 2015 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2262 }} "Deity, Part 1" is the 48th issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. This is be the first part of Deity story arc, illustrated by Tony Shasteen. Summary ;PREVIOUSLY IN STAR TREK... : After escaping from the trap set by the Tholians, the crew of the ''U.S.S. Enterprise has repaired the damage to the ship and resumed its five-year mission of discovery into uncharted regions of the Alpha Quadrant...'' Log entries ;Helmsman's log, supplemental. : I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Holding the conn on the bridge is one thing. You're surrounded by several hundred extremely talented people and a state-of-the-art flagship. But leading an away-team down to an unknown planet and testing prototype technology? That's something else. So I surround myself with the best. Science officer Amos. Recent transfer from the ''Endeavor. Export in xeno-flora and fauna. Science officer Ferdowsi. Anthropologist. He's made first contact with more species than anyone in the fleet. For security, Lt. Cordry. Rumor is she once took down a fully grown rabid sehlat with her own bare hands on a trip to Vulcan. And Mr. Scott insisted on seeing his prototype in action firsthand, so that makes five of us.: We're on the ground an hour ahead of schedule.'' *;Helmsman log, continued. : Everything that could go wrong on my first away command has. We've lost contact with the ''Enterprise. We're surrounded by an armed populace. The Prime Directive has been shattered. My only consolation is that things can't get any worse... ... Can they?'' References Characters :Amos • • Cordry • Ferdowsi • • • • • Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Banks-216 • Milky Way Galaxy Races and cultures :Felidae • Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Other references :alien • alternate reality • atmosphere • bridge • chief engineer • clothing • command division • communications • communications officer • energy • engineer • [[uSS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]] • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • helmsman • humanoid • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lifeform • matter • officer • planet • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • second officer • space • operations division • star • star system • Starfleet uniform (Prime) • • starship • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • warp drive • weapon • weapons officer Chronology ;earlier in the year 2262 (Kelvin timeline) : Enterprise is stranded and returns through a Tholian-controlled area of interphase. ( , The Tholian Webs) Appendices Images Ferdowsi.jpg Cordry.jpg Amos.jpg sulu-deity1.jpg| . scotty-deity1.jpg uhura-deity1.jpg Connections (IDW series) | before = #47: The Tholian Webs, Part 2 | after = #49: Deity, Part 2 }} }} External link * category:tOS comics